


Can I beat within your heart? (Can I bleed within your love?)

by classicalbughead



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, background varchie, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classicalbughead/pseuds/classicalbughead
Summary: Jughead Jones hates Valentine's Day but when he learns that Betty got stood up, he quickly decides to help her out.





	Can I beat within your heart? (Can I bleed within your love?)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short Valentine's Day One Shot  
> Thanks to @wonderrful for beta-reading this <3  
> Find me on Tumblr: @classicalbughead

Valentine's day was one of Jughead Jones' least favorite holidays. Every year the chocolate heart-shaped cakes and red roses appeared out of nowhere and wanted him to buy them. Jughead didn't understand why everyone was making such a big deal out of Valentine's day. If you had a partner, shouldn't you appreciate each other every day? So what made the 14th of February so special? 

Jughead had spent the whole day inside, avoiding canoodling couples and salesmen, who just wanted to get rid of their stuff. It had been a pretty quiet day so far - Archie and he had spent all morning battling each other in various video games and now they were watching their third Hitchcock movie from the marathon Jughead had suggested. When the microwaves told them with a few beeps that their popcorn was ready, Archie got up looking at the clock. 

"Ronnie will be here in half an hour, I should get dressed," Archie noted putting the popcorn into a bowl. Jughead sighed and put the movie on pause. 

"I still don't understand why you agreed to this, Arch," Jughead grumbled also getting up and running his hand through his dark hair that was sticking out in all directions. 

"Look, Jug," Archie began, "Veronica thought it would be fun for us to go on a double-date and Betty just got a new boyfriend...I know you aren't a huge fan of Valentine's day or romance for that matter, but it's just one evening." 

"Well, I guess I'll have to finish that movie marathon without you then, Archibald," Jughead concluded and took the bowl of popcorn. 

*** 

Exactly half an hour later there was a loud knock on the door. Archie, who had sat uncomfortably in his seat ever since he had put on his suit, almost fell off the chair trying to get to the door. Jughead almost couldn't hold back his laughter when Archie finally managed to reach the door and open it. 

"Archiekins!" Veronica exclaimed throwing her arms around her boyfriend's neck. Jughead turned his attention to the TV again so he didn't have to hear what Veronica and Archie were doing on the doorstep. Though, when Veronica mentioned her blonde roommate Jughead quickly forgot the TV again. 

"Betty's date...he kind of stood her up," Veronica just explained as she sat down next to Jughead on the sofa. 

"Oh that's...I'm sorry," Archie conceded and scratched his neck nervously, "So...I guess it's just you and me then?" Veronica nodded. 

"That is if you don't want to tag along, Jug? We still have reservations for four people." 

"Thank you, Veronica, but I wouldn't want to be a third wheel," Jughead declared, "Besides, I still have half an hour left of Vertigo." 

Veronica looked at him with her you-are-kinda-weird-look but shrugged, grabbed her jacket and her boyfriend's hand. 

"Bye, Jug. We'll be back....later," Archie informed him before closing the door. Jughead grinned and leaned back on the couch. 

He didn't want to know what those two had in mind for tonight. After all, the walls in their apartment were pretty thin. Maybe they would go back to Veronica's place. Poor Betty though. His thoughts drifted to the blonde girl that lived just a few blocks away. He had always liked Betty. She was a kind and gentle woman, who was incredibly good at baking, as much as Jughead could tell from the few times he and Archie had visited Veronica in her apartment. But why would anyone stand her up? On Valentine's day? 

"What an idiot," Jughead muttered but the thought of Betty sitting in her apartment all alone on Valentine's day, probably crying, didn't leave his head. 

After a few more minutes, when the end credits of Vertigo rolled over the screen, Jughead got up. It wasn't fair that a girl like Betty had gotten stood up on Valentine's day. But what could he do? Jughead took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts. He was going to go ever there. He rushed to his bedroom and grabbed his favorite flannel. Before he left his apartment he picked up Psycho from the top of his little Hitchcock pile.

The streets were crowded with couples who were holding hands, but Jughead deliberately ignored them as he headed towards one of the many stores that sold those little chocolate hearts. He bought a handful and also decided to get Betty a single red rose. Even though he hates Valentine's day it didn't mean Betty would have to pass on the typical Valentine's day presents. 

When he finally reached Betty's apartment it was already dark outside. He took a deep breath and knocked. After a few seconds, he could hear quiet steps approaching the door. When the door opened Jugheads eyes fell on a ponytail-less Betty Cooper. His heart nearly broke as he saw her like that. Her eyes were all puffy and she was wearing sweatpants and an oversized sweater. 

"Jug? What are you doing here?" she asked quietly. The sound of her voice made him want to hug her. 

"I just came by because...well, Veronica told me what happened and I didn't want you to be alone on Valentine's day. Also…," he stuttered. 

"What?" Betty whispered. 

"I have something for you. I just thought that you shouldn't miss out on Valentine's just because some jerk stood you up," he admitted handing here the rose and the chocolates. Betty's face brightened up and she took her presents and Jughead suddenly was very glad that he had been the one who had made her happy. 

"Oh, Jug...You didn't have to," she protested. Jughead just smiled at her. 

"Do you want to come in?" she proposed and took a step back. 

"I was kind of counting on it. I brought Psycho...I figured we could be alone together?" he suggested waving with the movie in his hand. Betty nodded and followed him to her sofa. 

"Thank you for coming, Juggie," Betty murmured as she wrapped herself in a blanket next to Jughead on the sofa. 

"No problem, Betts. I just thought it wasn't fair to you. Getting stood up on Valentine's...that guy is a jerk and he doesn’t deserve you," Jughead growled. 

"Yeah, you're right," Betty agreed, robbed closer to him and let her head fall onto his shoulder, "Let's watch the movie." 

When Jughead hit play his hand was on Betty's knee and he could feel her breath against his neck. Maybe Valentine's day wasn't so bad after all


End file.
